


You belong to me

by Jhopes_beautiful_smile



Series: Yuta x anyone [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Lee Taeyong, Omega Nakamoto Yuta, Top Lee Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhopes_beautiful_smile/pseuds/Jhopes_beautiful_smile
Summary: It takes Taeyong a while to learn everything he needed to know.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Yuta x anyone [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554943
Comments: 8
Kudos: 172





	You belong to me

**Author's Note:**

> This probably isn't going to be very good since I literally wrote this really quickly, but I was bored. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this, I came up with the idea in the bath and had to write something.

Taeyong knew him and yuta belonged together from the second they met.

They were tiny toddlers at the time. Yuta barely speaking any Korean, after just moving there from Japan with his family. Yuta looked at him with those big eyes as he asked if they could play together. Without understanding a word of the question, Yuta simply handed some of his toys together. Both boys giggled as they made their dolls and action figures fight each other. It was always bound to be a lasting friendship.

Taeyong knew Yuta was his best friend from the moment he stood next to him in school.

Taeyong had a problem with bullying from a young age. People liked to pick on him for his shyness and unique looks. It was happening again, as it always did. A group of slightly older boys were picking on him, yet again. But this time was different. Yuta stood confidently beside him, a hand gripping on his, telling them just where they could stick their nasty comments.

Taeyong knew he liked Yuta differently ever since they shared a bed while Yuta slept over.

They were barely into their teen years, just discovering who they were and what they liked. Still best friends after all these years together. And now, under the covers in his own bed, Yuta tucked under his arm, watching a movie neither of them were interested in, Taeyonf realised he was happy where he was, truly. When Yuta asked him if he'd ever kissed someone, Taeyong became shy, naturally. He hadn't, the only person he was ever really around was Yuta. Yuta told him not to be shy because he hadnt, because Yuta hadn't kissed anyone either. Yuta told him that they could learn together, before giving him a kiss so gentle that Taeyong felt his own heart melt. Later that night, as Yuta slept beside him, Taeyong realised this feeling wasnt friendship anymore.

Taeyong knew that he would need to be there for Yuta from the moment the younger presented. 

An omega. Neither of them were exactly expecting that. Both boys expected Yuta to be a beta. He never really showed alpha or omega characteristics so that seemed like the most plausible outcome. But no, his Yuta was an omega. Yuta seemed shocked but also excited to find this out. He had finally presented, this was what everyone was waiting for. Taeyong thought that maybe this wouldnt be so bad. He hoped that he would present as an alpha. That way Taeyong could mate Yuta and they could be together properly.

Taeyong knew things weren't really going their way when he also presented.

An omega. Taeyong couldnt believe it. He couldn't be an omega. What were him and Yuta meant to do now? Yuta gave him a sad smile when he shared his concerns. They had spent many hours cuddled together, talking about how their lives would be once they were mated. They could have well paying jobs, children, a big house. But now their plans were messed up. Taeyong cried in frustration once Yuta had gone home, why did his body go and mess everything up?

Taeyong knew he didnt care about what they were meant to do when he finally made love to Yuta.

Yuta came to him and told him that he didnt care if he was meant to be with an alpha, none of them were good enough for him. He only wanted Taeyong. So when Taeyont agreed. The only person he would ever want was right here in front of him. They had their first time together in Taeyongs bed, where their love first started. Taeyong felt his heart beat faster than he thought it could as he watched Yuta writhe below him. They were joined together, closer than they'd been before. Yuta brought his lips down to meet his own, gentle like their first kiss. They muffled each others moans with their lips as they both came. Yuta into his stomach and chest, Taeyong deep inside Yutas body.

Taeyong knew it was the right thing to do when he finally proposed to Yuta. 

He brought a ring, the most beautiful one he could find, only the best to lay on the finger of the most beautiful man on this earth. The look on Yutas face when he got down on one knee was worth the price he paid for the ring. Tears of joy streamed down both of their faces as they hugged each other tightly, a ring now shining on Yutas finger. Now they only had to mate and they would be a really family. A small happy family.

Taeyong knew he couldn't be happier when he saw Yuta walk down the aisle.

Taeyong was sweating in his suit, the summer sun bearing down on him as he waited for his beloved to come to him. This was the day he had been waiting for. When he saw Yuta his heart almost stopped. The white suit fitted him so well, the flowers clutched in his small hands looked so right against his tanned skin. He smiled as he reached Taeyong and allowed the older man to take his hands. They shared their vows and exchanged rings, before sealing the deal with a kiss.

Taeyong knew how in love with Yuta he was during the youngers first heat after their wedding.

They had both decided to wait until Yuta came into his heat after their wedding before they mated. When the time finally came Taeyong realised he had no idea what to do with another omega in heat, but he knew Yuta would never judge him. As he took care of the younger man, he wished they had spent either of their heats together before, the feeling was so intense like this. Although he was unable to knot Yuta, he tried his hardest to bring pleasure to his sweet, gentle husband. When Yuta came, he sunk his teeth into the Japanese mans neck. The high pitched whine he let out while being marked was worth everything they had been through together. Yuta was worth everything in the world.

Taeyong knew he was extremely proud of Yuta when he came to speak to him one evening.

Yuta looked him in the eye as he offered him something he thought they would never have. A child. A child of their own. Yuta was offering to carry a child for them. If they ever wanted a family, one of them would need to become pregnant and Yuta was brave enough to offer to be the one. Taeyong embraced Yuta, crying as he sincerely thanked him. They would be able to have a proper family. They spoke late into the night about how they would go about this, about moving to a bigger house, about names.

Taeyong knew Yuta was the strongest person he knew as he watched his pregnant mate go about his day.

Taeyong could only imagine how hard it must be for Yuta, carrying all this extra weight in the form of their baby in his stomach. Nestled comfortable inside his womb. Taeyong knew how uncomfortable he must be, the back pains and sickness, the strange cravings he always had. Yuta was truly the strongest person he knew. He carried on with each day as if he wasnt carrying a baby round all the time. Taeyong admired the way Yuta never complained, knowing he could never have done this. He knew this baby wasnt truly his, but since it came from Yuta, it would be theirs to cherish.

Taeyong knew his life was complete when he saw the tiny baby for the first time.

The small, squirming bundle was nestled in Yutas weak arms, Yuta himself was barely awake, tired out from the labour and the slow birth of the baby. But it was all worth it. He was beautiful. Their Jaemin. He looked so much like Yuta it was almost shocking. Even at this younger age, Taeyong could tell their son would grow up to look beautiful. Yuta smiled at Taeyong sweetly as the older omega cried, rushing forward to embrace his mate and their Jaemin. Taeyong knew they would never be a conventional family, two omegas raising a baby boy together, but at this point, neither could bring themselves to care. They were a family and they always would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you enjoyed, I love hearing your feedback.


End file.
